Huntbastian prompts
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: A collection of all my Huntbastian prompts from Tumblr. All different types of prompts of Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington (Also frequently the Warblers and Niff). You can leave prompts in my Tumblr inbox/link on my profile! Hope you enjoy!
1. Kitty Sebastian

**Prompt: Kitty!Huntbastian. I don't know. Just because. :3**

**Note; I've never written kitty! Anything, so this maybe pretty bad. I didn't really know what to write, so here. **

* * *

****"Bed time, Sebastian!" Hunter called.

Hunter heard quick steps as Sebastian jogged upstairs and to his room.

"I've been waiting for bedtime! I'm so tired!" Sebastian purred as he bounced onto the bed, curling into a ball waiting for Hunter to join him.

Hunter turned off the lights, then cross the room back to the occupied bed.

"Hurry up and lie down with me." Sebastian urged pulling Hunter to the bed.

"Hold on, I need to lock the front door." Hunter made his way across the room and

"Ouch!" Hunter cried as he fell to the floor.

"Hunter?" Sebastian bounced up from the bed and turned on the light.

Hunter was on the ground clutching his head.

"What happened?!"

"I tripped on this stupid ball and I hit my head!"

"That's my ball… I'm so sorry Hunter!" Sebastian lunged to the ground taking Hunter in his arms, his tail securing the hug. "Stay here, I'll get you some ice!" Sebastian helped Hunter onto the bed and raced down stairs, returning a minute later with an ice pack.

"Keep this on your head, I locked the front door."

"Thank you."

"Let me see." Sebastian carefully moved the ice pack from Hunter's forehead, exposing a lump. "I'm so sorry Hunter! I didn't mean to leave that ball there…"

"It's fine, thanks for the ice pack." Hunter smiled and lay back on the bed, patting beside him. "Cuddle with me."

Sebastian curled himself around Hunter, his tail flicking happily.

"Goodnight." Sebastian purred.


	2. You can't propose to Splenda

Prompt: Huntbastian in New York. When Hunter(or Sebastian) tries to purpose, Klaine gets in the way. (Extra lattes with Splenda for making it funnny)

**Notes; I kinda like this, sorry for making Kurt and Blaine such assholes, I guess. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Adorable." Hunter said to himself as he watched Sebastian sleep.

This was the day! He was going to do it! Today was the day Hunter was going to propose to Sebastian. It has been six years since they met at Dalton. They now lived happily together in New York.

"Seb, wake up." Hunter placed light kisses onto Sebastian's face as he woke. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy ani..sary" Sebastian mumbled.

"I made you breakfast." Sebastian sat up and found two plates of food at the foot of the bed.

"You're the best." Sebastian chuckled.

Hunter and Sebastian ate the food together, chatting and laughing. Hunter could not be more in love.

"Thanks, babe. That was delicious!"

"I have a surprise for you. Have a shower, get dressed and meet me down stairs in 20 minutes." Hunter kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips and took the empty plates out of the room.

Sebastian's skin buzzed with warmth. What was the surprise?

20 minutes later Hunter found himself face to face with his soon to be fiancé-hopefully.

Sebastian blushed as Hunter starred at him, mouth open in awe.

"le.. Let's go. Wait. Wear this." Hunter pulled a piece if material from his pocket.

"Uh… Okay." Sebastian reluctantly blind folded himself.

/

"We are here." Hunter parked the car and undid Sebastian's blind fold.

"Fabuleux' coffee? Why are we here?"

Hunter had brag them to their favourite-special coffee shop. This was where they had their first, unofficial date.

"You'll see, just come inside." Hunter gave a nervous smile before getting out the car. The ring sat heavy in his pocket.

"Take a seat, I'll order."

Sebastian took a seat at their table, waiting for Hunter to return.

"Sebastian?" a familiar voice rung in Sebastian's ears.

"Blaine, Kurt? What are you doing here?" Sebastian hasn't seen them in six years.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" Hunter let out in one breath.

"We thought we'd try a new coffee place."

Hunter sat next to Sebastian, stiffly.

The three boys talked and caught up, Hunter sitting nervously waiting for his coffee! Being ignored. He never got along with Kurt or Blaine and now they were ruining his proposal!

"I will be back, toilet." Sebastian rose and headed for the toilet.

"Hunter?" the barista called.

"Let me get it for you." Blaine smiled, retrieving the drinks.

Hunter's breathing started to pick up.

Blaine handed over the drinks.

Hunter slowly raised the latte to his lips.

"So Hunter, ho…"

"What is in this … Is this… Is this splenda?!" Hunter got up from the table and stormed over to the barista. "You put Splenda in my latte?! I FREAKING HATE SPLENDA! I TASTES LIKE PENCILS!" Hunter's nerves had turned into anger. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Sir, I didn't put.." the barista started.

"It was me." A small 'evil' smirk spread across Blaine's face.

"You did this?!" Hunter growled. "You two come here, distract Sebastian from me, ruin my proposal and put Splenda in my latte?! YOU…"

"You were going to propose to him? He'd never say yes!" Kurt and Blained laughed as Hunter's heart dropped.

"They ruined what?" Sebastian was standing behind Hunter, shocked.

At this point the whole coffee shop was watching the spectical.

"Nothing… I .. Splenda.. I hate it!" Hunter faced Sebastian.

"Hunter, what did you say." Sebastian looked Hunter dead in the eyes.

Hunter looked around at the people starring at them, Blaine and Kurt nowhere in site.

"I …"

Hunter unsteadily got down on one knee, pulled the ring out of his pocket and took Sebastian's left hand.

"S..Sebastian.. W..w..willyoumarryme?" Hunter could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hunter Clarington, ofcourseIwillmarryyou!" Hunter stood and forced his lips to Sebastian's. They were in New York, sure other customers wouldn't care.

Hunter slipped the ring onto Sebastian's finger, receiving a few 'awes' from people around them. Sebastian grabbed Hunter's arm and pulled him out of the shop, towards the car.

"Where are we going?" Hunter chuckled at Sebastian's enthusiasm.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home."


	3. Don't kiss another

**Huntbastian prompt: hunter pretends to be totally uninterested in Sebastian, until he sees Sebastian with another guy and gets really jealous.**

**Notes; this could be so much longer, but I decided to get straight to the point. **

* * *

"You… Me… Dinner, yes?" Sebastian slipped into the seat next to Hunter.

"Sebastian, I told you. We are just friends." Hunter said firmly.

"Come on?"

"No.. Sebastian…"

"It will be fun, please…"

"Sebastian, don't be silly."

Hurt flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he got up and walked away. Hunter thought about it, Sebastian was st playing, right ? He wasn't serious about them going to dinner, Sebastian always said silly, flirty things like that. Sebastian wouldn't really want Hunter.

Hunter went through the day being obviously avoided by Sebastian. Maybe Sebastian was serious? Nah, he is too good for me.

Sebastian and Hunter had the last lesson with each other, English.

"Hey, Seb."

No answer.

"You going to the party tonight at John's?"

No answer. Wait, no.. A small nod.

They worked in silence, never even glancing at each other. Hunter did feel bad, he didn't mean to offend his best friend.

Hunter was dressed ready to go as Sebastian approached him.

"You need a ride?"

Sebastian was talking!

"You're talking to me, wow. Yeah, I need a ride."

The drive, as expected, quiet. Neither talked.

"Thanks."

Sebastian walked off.

Hunter was not having fun at all. People were drinking, dancing and having Fun. In one corner of the room Nick and Trent were dancing, obviously drunk. Another corner of the room Sebastian was making out with some guy. In Hunter's side of the room … Wait.

Hunter's eyes fell on Sebastian, a short boy in his lap, practically swallowing his face. He then felt it, the jealousy that had been brewing, the denying of feelings, that was it. Hunter charges through the middle of the dance floor stopping right in front of the unknown boy and Sebastian.

"Uhem!"

Sebastian bit the stranger's lip once more before acknowledging Hunter.

"Piss off Clarington."

Hunter's face was red with fury, the short boy sucking marks to Sebastian's neck.

"Who the fuck is that?!" he wasn't holding back.

Sebastian was shocked, scared, he has never seen Hunter like this.

"Get off him. Get off!" Hunter pulled the guy from Sebastian, gave the guy an incredibly intimidating glare and fell into Sebastian's lap.

"Sebastian, kiss me." with all confusion, Sebastian didn't deny the request, he attacked Hunter's mouth with despaerate kisses.

"Why?" was all Sebastian could manage out, before Hunter was attaching their lips, again.

"I think I like you."

Sebastian sat in shock.

"But you never, I thought you, why?"

"Seeing you with another guy, it confirmed it. I do like you, a lot."

They kissed again, and again, and again and once more, Sebastian breaking the loop.

"I think I like you too."


	4. Sebastian has a sex toy

Sebastian gets a vibrator stuck in him hunter has to pull it out (non-sexual )

Anonymous

**notes; sorry, it's going to have to be a bit sexual ! My head canon here is that Sebastian doesn't want Hunter to know about his ****_toy. _**** And i couldn't help but almost make it porn, sorry ! **

Sebastian slicked his fingers, ready to prep himself before using the vibrator. He pressed a finger to his hole, hissing at the feel. He wasn't used to the feeling, it had been a while since he even fingered himself.

Sebastian moved the finger swiftly inside himself, the feeling becoming more pleasurable. "agh!" Sebastian moaned, trying to hush himself as he hit his prostate.

Hunter moved around on the bed across the room from him. If Sebastian was going too do this, it would have to be now.

Sebastian remove his finger from himself and placed the vibrator at his entrance, took a breath and slightly pushed it in. He stopped, took a breath and pushed again. The burn from the instant stretch made him whimper in pain, but he kept going. Sebastian was determined to get off.

Soon the vibrator was sitting fully in Sebastian's ass, him panting harshly. He turned reached down to start it, turning it on the slowest pace. He sat back enjoying the feel, when…

"Sebastian? Are you awake?" through the darkness Sebastian could see Hunter sitting up in his bed.

Sebastian bit hard on his lip, stopping the vibrations.

"Seb?"

Sebastian tried to remove the vibrator but, oh no. Sebastian yelped loudly in pain as the vibrator was stuck, deep inside him. Hunter turned on the light reveling Sebastian in silent pain, his hands clutching around the toy.

"Sebastian, what are you…"

"It's stuck, help!"

Hunter scrambled from his bed, to his boyfriend's.

"What happened? How did it get stuck?"

"I.. I wasn't stretch.. Just help!"

Hunter turned Sebastian onto his stomach. Taking the vibrator hand.

"Breath. 1.. 2.. 3!" Hunter yanked the vibrator from Sebastian's ass, making him scream. "Sebastian, bloody hell! What were you doing?"

"I didn't stretch and I.." he yelped a bit as he moved positions on the bed.

"You know how bad that can be.. As just seen. Be more careful!"

Hunter threw an icepack onto Sebastian's bed.

"Be careful next time. With that, Hunter was back in his bed fast asleep.

"Good on you, Sebastian."


	5. President Smythe

**Prompt; PM or POTUS (huntbastian) affair scandal**

**Notes; interesting prompt, I hope you like it. I don't know much about this stuff. **

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe, current President of the United States has been caught cheating on the first Lady, with his _personal _assistant; Hunter Clarington. Rumors have spread and jobs have been lost. No question yet if an emergency re-election will be held, but statistics say, President Smythe will not be keeping his presidency."

Hunter turned off the TV. Sebastian circled around the room in terror. He had to do this, he had to release a statement sooner or later.

Sebastian and Hunter had been together years before Sebastian was even running for President. They knew if they wanted Sebastian to succeeded in politics, he'd have to pose as a straight male. Sure it was harsh, but that's reality. Sebastian and Hunter kept their relationship so secret, only them and Sebastian's fake wife knew.

"Hunter, they are going to kill me."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian I really am!"

"It's fine, it's fine. If i loose the job, at least I still have you, right?"

"Always."

/

"Now presenting, President Smythe." A voice over announced.

Sebastian walked into a room full of press, flashing lights and people yelling at him.

"I am here today to discuss the scandal that has been surfaced. All I have to say is, I'm sorry and accept any punishment that I am faced with." Sebastian explained why he kept the secret as the room yelled comments in response. "Let's be honest here, I would not be president if I was open with my relationship. Hunter and I love each other. As much as I love my job and this country, he is the most important to me."

Sebastian left the room without answering questions.

/

"And the votes are in.. The President of the United States is…Sebastian Smythe!" Through everything that had happened, Sebastian was still president. He won the re-election and the world knew and accepted Hunter as his partner. The re-run finished and Sebastian turned off the TV in their bedroom.

"I am so proud of you, Sebastian."

"I never could have done this without you. Even if I wasn't re-elected, the only thing I wanted was to be with you."

Hunter snuggled up to Sebastian, him wrapping his arms around Hunter. This was the first time in many years that Sebastian could sleep without fearing for Hunter and himself. This was the first night in years that Sebastian was genuinely happy.


	6. Caught out

**Prompt: Sebastian is in the middle of giving Hunter a blowjob before practice, when the warblers show up. Hunter ends up embarrassed while Nick and Jeff critique Sebastian's skills.**

* * *

**Notes; love it! Haha. For Hunter's sake, only Nick and Jeff stick around.**

* * *

****"Okay, we have the songs sorted… Now what?" Hunter slammed a pile of music sheets onto the desk in the Warbler's practice room.

"I don't know, there is still an hour till practice so we will be alone in here for a wh…. _We will be alone in here._" Sebastian got up from his chair, walked over to Hunter and sat close to him on the couch.

Hunter quickly caught on, leaning forward crashing his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian kissed back hungrily. Both boys were drowned in lust and the need to taste each other.

Sebastian's hand went to Hunter's blazer jacket, undoing it quickly and stripping him of his jacket, Hunter didn't stop him.

"This..stupid..uh.." Sebastian commented between each kiss. "I.. Got it!" Sebastian pulled back and admired the job he did at literally tearng Hunter's shirt from his body.

"Sebastian wha…Ahh!" Hunter hissed as Sebastian stoked his cock through his uniform pants. "We… We can't do this he..ere!" Hunter protested.

"Come on, Hunter. I know you want my mouth around you cock. You're so hard already. I want to suck you!" Sebastian fumbled with Hunter's belt and fly, quickly unzipping it, before Hunter could push him away.

"So a blowjob it is?"

Hunter couldn't refuse. Sebastian was on his knees between his legs, practically begging to suck his cock. "Y..yes." Hunter let the word slip out of his mouth, unable to deny his want for Sebastian.

Sebastian Stroked Hunter a few more times through his pants, before pulling them and his briefs down, exposing Hunter's hard dick. Sebastian groaned at the sight.

"Sebastian, hurry, what are you doing!" hunter guided his boyfriends head closer to his crotch.

"Someone is needy." Sebastian chuckled lightly and took Hunter's dick fullhvin his mouth.

"Sebastian!" Hunter yelped at the feel of his mouth.

Sebastian slowly moved his mouth over Hunter, drawing pornographic sounds from him. Once Sebastian had a steady pattern; sucking, licking and humming around Hunter's cock, Hunter joined, thrusting to the pattern.

"Sebastian! Sebastian your mouth is fucking… Fuck.. Fuck! Stop!" Hunter paused his hips. "What are you guys doing here?!"

At the door stood ten, horribly shocked looking Warblers.

Sebastian pulled off turning his head towards the door and then back to Hunter. Hunter's face was a deep shade of red, but his eyes were still full of lust and need. Sebastian turned around again, Most the Warblers had left, except for Nick and Jeff who stood expectantly at the door.

The room had been quiet for an excruciating long time! Before someone broke the silence.

"So you going to continue?"

"No..No way! Not with you guys here… Leave!" Hunter shook, feeling the hardness in his cock remaining.

Both Nick and Jeff shook their heads.

Nick looked at Sebastian then made a blowjob gesture.

Without warning, Hunter's dick was deep inside Sebastian's throat, again.

"Stop Sebastian.. They are..Ahh!" Hunter was indulged in pleasure unable to talk anymore."

Sebastian worked Hunter's dick further into his throat.

"Go, Sebastian! Never knew you could take it that far down."

"Suck him!"

"Harder!"

Encouragements were coming from the remaining Warblers as they watched Sebastian suck his dick.

Hunter's face was red again, he could feel it. His boyfriend was taking his cock like a pro-oh wait he is one-while their best friends watched… And commented on Sebastian's movements.

"St.. Stop.. .. So close!" Hunter was thrusting forward, once again.

Sebastian chuckled around his dick, sending the vibrations right through Hunter's body.

"Finish him off Sebastian!"

Sebastian deep treated Hunter again, as he came down his boyfriend's throat, exhaling.

"Wow Sebastian! You really are skilled!"

Hunter's head whipped around to the door realizing the two Warblers still standng at the door.

"GET OUT! practice is over leave!" Hunter was buzzing embarrassment.

Jeff and Nick gave Sebastian a "yousexgod" face and left the room.

"You like?" Sebastian smirked sitting himself back in the couch next to Hunter.

"No..yes! Not with people looking at me!"

"You know you loved it."

Hunter forced his lips to Sebastian.

"That was incredible, but.. Please lets keep this a secret, next time."

Sebastian leaned forwarding attacking Hunter's face.

"Maybe."


	7. Pannick Attack

**Anonymous asked you: Seb has a pannick attack**

* * *

**Notes; Yeah, hope it doesn't seem stupid. Enjoy!**

* * *

****"Sebastian, you'll be fine, just be yourself, stay calm and ring me if you need me."

"Okay, t..thank you, Hunterr." Sebastian stuttered as he saw his dad's car roll into the Dalton car park stopping in front of them.

"It's him." A hand waved from Sebastian to get in the car.

"Goodluck." Sebastian quickly walked to the passenger side of the car and got in, waving to Hunter as the car backed away from the building and into the street.

_I hope he is okay. _Hunter thought to himself.

* * *

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _

__"Hello? Sebastian? It's okay! Calm down! I will be there in a minute! Where are you? The front? I'm coming now."  
Hunter left his dorm and raced to the front of the school, where Sebastian was picked up by his father.  
"Sebastian! Are you okay? What happened? Where's your dad?"

Sebastian started pacing up and down the stairs to enter the building.  
"Sebastian?"  
"That's his car! I've got to get out of here!" Sebastian ran inside at the sight of a car, completely different to his fathers.

_Okay, Hunter. Help your boyfriend, he is freaking out and needs your help._

Hunter ran after Sebastian, who kept running into random dorm rooms.  
"Sebastian! Stop!"  
"WheresmyroomwheresmyroomWHER ESMYROOM!" Sebastian kept screaming.  
Hunter finally caught up to Sebastian, as he entered the correct room.

"Sebastian?" Hunter looks around the room, no Sebastian in sight.  
"Hunter?" Sebastian was curled up next to Hunter's bed, with the sheets wrapped around him.  
"Sebastian!" Hunter walked over to Sebastian and sat on the floor next to him.  
"I'm sorry, Hunter."  
"It's fine, it's fine. Tell me what happened."  
"I just tried to tell him about us and he got mad and started yelling and threatening me and I just ran."  
"You ran all the way from the restaurant to here?"

"Yes, I was scared."  
"I'm sorry, Seb. I didn't mean for that to happen." Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian.  
"No, it's not your fault."

_beeep beep beep beep _

_"_What's that?!" Sebastian waved his arms around in search of his phone.  
"It's just my alarm. It's okay, calm down." Hunter wrapped his arms tighter around Sebastian, placing kisses against his cheek.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Sebastian kept repeating.  
"It's fine, it's not your fault. You're amazing." Hunter replied to each of the 'sorry'.

"Why are you with me? I have these stupid freak outs and.."  
"Sebastian, I love you no matter what. Don't say anything like that. You're incredible."  
Hunter pressed his lips to Sebastian's forcing them into a deep passionate kiss.  
"I love you, too. I always will."  
"So will I."  
They sat like this for a while, sharing love comments, Hunter's arms tight around Sebastian, Sebastian leaning into Hunter's chest.  
"I really do love you, Sebastian."


	8. Thunderstorm

**Hunter is distressed during a thunderstorm and his roomate, Nick just doesn't know why. So in the middle of the night he goes an gets Sebastian to see if he can help. ( Maybe Hunter trying to stay tuff but he's still shaky, and fluff of course)**

* * *

**Notes; Okay, Sebastian to the rescue! Hope you like it.**

* * *

****_CRASH! BOOM! SMASH!_

__Hunter had his face tucked into his knees and his blanket covering his head, he was trembling.  
Hunter Clarington wasn't afraid of anything!

_CRASH! BOOM! SMASH!_

Hunter tucked into his knees further, letting out a few small whimpers.  
Okay, maybe Hunter Clarington was afraid of thunder.

_CRASH!_

And lightning!  
Hunter was not shaking, whimpering and was he.. he was. A few small tears fell down his face.  
Hunter wasn't usually awake or alone when storms were around, no storm he experienced was this bad.  
"Ahh!"  
A bright bolt of lightning, which Hunter was sure, hit one side of the school, shook a loud cry from him.

"Hunter? Hunter?" Nick, Hunter's room shook Hunter till his head emerged from his blanket.  
"Nick, thank God! I thought we were having an earthquake!"  
Nick broke into a hysterical laugh.  
"Don't be so.. ahh!" Hunter hid himself back under his blanket.  
"Hunter, it's a little storm. Just relax. It'll be over soon." Nick gave Hunter a pat on his back and moved back to his own bed.  
_Yes, it's just a little storm. Don't be such a wuss. Toughen_ up, Hunter.

The storm calmed a bit and Hunter finally relaxed and eventually fell asleep.  
/20 minutes later the storm started up again and Hunter was on more edge than before.  
He was gasping, shrieking and screaming at each sound and let out a huge scream when Nick ripped the sheets from Hunter's head.  
"Okay, Hunter. That's enough. Wait here, I'll be back." Nick mumbled half asleep, leaving the room.  
Hunter kept his eye on the door, making small noises at each sound of thunder.

"Hunter?" That wasn't Nick's voice.  
"Sebastian?" Hunter called from under his sheet.  
"Are you under here?" Sebastian sat next to Hunter.  
Hunter slowly pulled the sheet from over his head.  
"Where's Nick?"  
"I swapped with him for the night. He is crashing in my bed, he said there is no way he could sleep with you screaming."  
Hunter blushed. "I was not _screaming._ I was just... yeah, screaming."  
"You're scared of storms? You never told me this." Sebastian said moving Hunter so he was slightly in his lap, tucking them both under the sheet.  
"It's embarrassing..."  
"It's cute. There's nothing to be sad of now, I'll protect you from the big scary thunder." Sebastian teased.  
"D..AHH!" The loudest crash of thunder sounded, making Hunter jump further into Sebastian's lap.  
"It's alright, I'm here." Sebastian comforted, hugging Hunter.  
"Stay with me?"  
"Of course I will.

Sebastian calmed Hunter by whispering encouraging things into his ear, eventually forcing him to sleep.  
Sebastian kissed Hunter's head, hugging him tighter and falling asleep himself.


	9. Deaf Sebastian

**Huntbastian prompt: Something to do with defSebastian, be as creative as you want :-)**

* * *

**Notes; Okay, this is my first deaf!(anyone)Sebastian, so go easy on me, hope you like it! Sebastian is the new kid and Hunter has been there longer. Sebastian can read lips and wasn't born deaf,which I heard means you can still talk and sing and all. **

* * *

****"Okay, last of the auditions.. who is he, bring him in."  
"Hunter, go easy on this new kid, he has some uh... differences." Nick warned Hunter.  
"Yes, yes. I will, I will." Nick lead the new Warbler into the room, in front of all the current Warblers.  
"I'm... I'm Hunter Cla..Clarington, captain of the Warblers." Hunter stuttered. The new Warbler was gorgeous, the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. The new Warbler was a bit taller than him, had sparkling green eyes and had a face of an angel, not a flaw insight.  
"I'm Sebastian." Hunter took the new Warbler's hand and shook it firmly.  
"So, what do you have to show me?" Hunter smiled.  
"I'm going to sing 'I'm yours'." Sebastian sung the song and it literally made Hunter breathless.  
"Seb..Sebastian, that was.. that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You are definitely in!"  
Hunter faced the rest of the group, remembering it wasn't just Hunter and Sebastian in the room.  
"So, uh.. what do you think guys?"  
Several good comments came from the group of Warblers.  
"Great, welcome Sebastian! Practice dismissed."  
The room emptied.

"Sebastian, can I please talk to you?" Sebastian smirked once he came face to face with Hunter.  
"Sebastian, that was incredible." Hunter moved closer to Sebastian. "After that performance, I'm definitely yours." Hunter winked.  
Sebastian giggled to himself. "Is this your way of asking me out?"  
"I.. Yes, it is."  
"I will go out with you. Dorm 139, 6:30pm." Sebastian smirked at Hunter and left the room.  
Hunter pumped his fist in triumph. _Dorm 139, 6:30pm. _Hunter cheered.  
"Hunter?"  
"YEAh.. yeah, uh, yes Nick." Hunter tried to compose himself.  
"You don't know, do you?"  
"Know what?"  
"About him?"  
"About Sebastian? That he is incredibly talented, gorgeous and amazing? I think I know."  
"No...he.."  
"Isn't gay, isn't he."  
"Yes, he is uh.. he is deaf." Hunter's mouth dropped.  
"He is deaf?! But he can sing and hear and.."  
"He wasn't born deaf, he became deaf. He is really good at reading lips and he could sing before he was deaf."  
"I don't get it, why are you talking about him like he is so fragile?"  
"Well, just don't offend him."

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Sebastian answered the door, the same smile plastered on his face.  
"Hey, Hunter." Sebastian greeted somewhat seductively.  
"Hey, gorgeous." Sebastian blushed. "You ready?"  
"Don't I look ready enough for you?" Sebastian joked.  
Hunter gave a huge grin took Sebastian hand and lead him out of his dorm.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You're fine with bars, right? I want to test your dance moves." Hunter noticed for the first time how Sebastian concentrated on the movement of his lips.  
"I like your style, Clarington."  
Hunter opened the passenger car door for Sebastian, Sebastian didn't get in.  
"Thanks, you didn't have to open it for me, though." Sebastian whispered.  
"I just want to make you feel special."  
"Special?"  
Hunter was confused by the harshness in Sebastian's tone.  
"Yeah, you deserve to be treated special."  
Sebastian turned and headed back inside.  
"Sebastian!" Hunter grabbed his arm.  
"You wanted to go out with me just to tease me, thanks." Sebastian said quietly.  
"What? What are you talking about."  
"Hunter, I'm deaf, you're trying to treat me _special_."  
"What.. Sebastian, no. I don't mean like that. I know you're deaf, I don't care."  
"Wha.."  
Hunter kissed Sebastian, cutting him off.  
"Hunter... let's go...to my dorm, I board alone." Sebastian smiled and Hunter kissed him again.


	10. Sebastian isn't a whore

**Anonymous asked you:**

**Someone calls Sebastian and whore and hunter gets extremely pissed.**

**klainebastianteamuk asked you:**

**Hunter defended Sebastian because someone called him a whore. You're welcome :)**

* * *

**Notes; I've really wanted to do this. I know I won't fill it as well as it could be, I really like this/these prompts. I REALLY WANT TO PUNCH MYSELF BECAUSE THIS PROMPT IS PERFECT AND I CANNOT WRITE WELL ENOUGH. Hunter to the rescue!  
**

"Sebastian, you ready to go?"  
"How do I look?" Sebastian emerged from the bathroom in a tight fitting grey shirt, a pair of skin tight pants that complimented his butt perfectly and with his hair perfectly coiffed.  
"Wow, you look ... Wow!"  
"Oh, Hunter. You make my heart melt with your poetic compliments." Sebastian joked.  
"Okay, come on." Hunter placed a quick peck to Sebastian's cheek and lead him out of the dorm.  
"So we're going to a gay bar?"  
"Yep, you'll be fine. I know it's your first but people are nice." Sebastian noticed the uncertainty in Hunter's question.  
"Hmm... Okay." Hunter hesitated.

/  
"Here we are."  
"Scandals? Really?" Hunter chuckled at the name of the club, flashing in huge neon light.  
Sebastian pulled a still nervous Hunter through the dark car park and to the front entry.  
"Sebastian, I don't have an ID..."  
"I got it covered." Sebastian pulled out two pieces of plastic from his pocket.  
"Wow, this actually looks authentic. Where did you get this?"  
"I know some people."  
"ID?" The man at the entry requested, Sebastian and Hunter flashed their pieces of plastic and were nodded in.  
"Wow this place is busier than I thought it would be." Hunter looked around the room seeing people everywhere. Some people sat at the bar, others at tables, a group danced close together on the dance floor and others stood around talking.  
"Yeah, it's not usually this full." Sebastian grabbed Hunter's hand and sat him on a stood at the bar.  
"What do you want to drink?" The bar tender asked.  
"Two beers."  
Sebastian took a seat next to Hunter as they waited for their drinks.  
"You know anyone here?"  
"Hmm, yeah, I see a few familiar faces."  
"Any you have.. uh.. slept with?"  
"Here are your drinks." The bar tender interrupted before Sebastian could answer.  
Hunter and Sebastian took sips of their drinks while talking about random things until Sebastian's favourite song started.

"Hunter! Hunter! Dance with me!? Please!" Sebastian was jumping up and down on the spot begging.  
"Haha, okay, okay!" Hunter was quickly pulled to the middle of the dance floor, his front pressed with Sebastian's.  
Hunter and Sebastian danced through the song and a few more until a another man scooted between Hunter and Sebastian.  
"Hey, babe. Looking for a hook up?" The man said to Sebastian.  
"Cameron?"  
"You know this guy?" Hunter stood next to Sebastian, coming face to face with this new guy. Cameron was the same height as Hunter, blonde and was clearly an idiot.  
"Oh, you've found this? So a threesome it is."  
"Cameron, just leave."  
"Yeah, step away from my _boyfriend._" Hunter moved towards Cameron in defense.  
"This isn't like you, Seb. You have a boyfriend? Ha! _Whores _don't have boyfriends. L.."  
"What did you just say?" Hunter's firsts clenched.  
"I said that _Sebastian is a whore_."  
Hunter looked over to Sebastian, his face full of guilt and shame.  
"How dare you call him a whore!" Hunter pushed Cameron, sending him crashing into a pair of other men dancing.  
"Hunter, stop!" Sebastian failed at restraining Hunter as he threw himself at the other boy.  
Cameron caught Hunter in a punch and pinned him to a wall.  
"You're _boyfriend_ is a _whore_. After this, he will surely leave with another, probably me." Cameron laughed darkly.  
"How dare you say that!" Hunter kneed him in crotch, pushing him away.  
"You never call him a whore again, if I ever see you again, you're dead. You got that!" Hunter yelled as Cameron whimpered on the ground.  
"Hunter, leave him. He isn't worth it." Sebastian held Hunter's arm tight, pulling him out of the loud club.

"Sebastian, I had that guy! He called you a whore, for God's sake!" Hunter stormed towards the car.  
"Hunter, it's fine. Let me see your face, he punched you pretty hard." Hunter's nose was slightly bleeding.  
"It's just a little blood. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He called you a whore, Sebastian."  
"Mmm."  
"Hey, you're not a whore. You never were. That guys is just a dick, okay."  
"Okay."  
"I'm serious." Hunter kissed Sebastian reassuringly. "You're not a whore, you're _my boyfriend_."


	11. Good Morning

**rogeristic**** asked you: Hunter surprises sebastian in the morning with breakfast ( cuddles ensue)**

* * *

**Notes; So I'm still practicing at fluffy, hopefully this is fluffy enough!**

****Hunter woke up, finding himself wrapped around Sebastian on his small bed. He liked the feeling of waking up with Sebastian.  
The night before was perfect. Sebastian had treated Hunter to a 'home cooked' dinner, which was actually cooked in the Dalton kitchen and movie marathon on Sebastian's laptop. Somewhere between the third and fourth movie, they both fell asleep.

Hunter starred at Sebastian for a few minutes watching his chest rise and fall as he kept in a peaceful state.  
_I think I'll surprise him with breakfast in bed. _Hunter smiled as Sebastian let out a little snore. _Yes, I'll make him breakfast._  
Hunter slipped out from under Sebastian, made sure he was comfortable and left for the kitchen.  
The kitchen was off limits for students before 6:30am, so he was alone.  
Hunter collected a some ingredients, a few bowls and and started to cook. Hunter soon had a plate full of pancakes, a bowl of fruit and a jug of juice.  
Hunter set the plates and cups on a waiters cart, quickly cleaned his mess in the kitchen and wheeled the cart back to his and Sebastian's dorm.

Hunter poked his head through the door, Sebastian was still asleep. He quietly pulled the cart inside the room and stopped it next to the bed.  
"Sebastian, wake up." Hunter whispered.  
"Hmemenhjm."  
Hunter laughed. "Come on, wake up Seb."  
Sebastian smiled and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Morning sleepy."  
"Mooorning." Sebastian yawned.  
"I got you breakfast." Hunter gestured to the cart fixed with the meal.  
"Hunter, you made this?" Sebastian was in awe.  
"I sure did, a thanks for what you did last night."  
"Hunter.." Sebastian pulled Hunter to him, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you!"  
"It's fine, Seb." Hunter hugged Sebastian back ever harder. "I also made juice."  
"Orange?" Sebastian pulled back to see the jug of orange juice on the cart.  
"Orange." Hunter nodded, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him again.  
"You're the best, let's eat."  
Hunter handed a tray of pancake to Sebastian and poured juice for both of them.  
"Choc-chip? You know me too well, Hunter." Sebastian smiled and dug into the delicious food.  
Hunter and Sebastian ate and talked, Sebastian constantly giving Hunter praises on his cooking.

"Hunt, that was by far the best breakfast I have ever had!" Hunter took the empty plates from Sebastian, sitting them back on the cart.  
"Last night I had the best dinner, I had ever eaten. It was just a thanks."  
Hunter sat back on the bed with Sebastian sipping a glass of orange juice, Sebastian watching him.  
"Can I help you?" Hunter laughed.  
"Just admiring my perfect boyfriend."  
Hunter put down his empty glass and tackled Sebastian, hugging him as tight as he could.  
"You're suffocating me."  
"Sorry, just loving my perfect boyfriend." Hunter let Sebastian go.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it."  
Hunter gave an amused smirked and hugged Sebastian, again.


	12. Let's have a wedding

**prompt: Huntbastian future fic - secret wedding :D**

* * *

**Notes; Good prompt, thank you! Uh, yeah it is really short.**

* * *

****Sebastian was standing at the alter with Hunter, the love of his life. Sure, he couldn't share this perfect day with the world, barely anyone, but nothing was going to ruin how he felt at this point in time. Nothing was going to change how much Sebastian and Hunter loved each other.  
Sebastian, Hunter, do you take each other to love and support for the rest of your lives?  
"I do." Hunter squeezed Sebastian's hand.  
"I do." Sebastian squeezed back.  
"You are now married." They weren't really into traditional vowels.  
Sebastian started to tear up as the proposal flashed in his mind.

/

Hunter took Sebastian to a surprise trip to Hawaii, not very original but both have wanted to visit there for ages.  
Sebastian and Hunter were having fish and chips on the beach when Hunter proposed. Sebastian dropped his fish and lunged himself at Hunter, showering him in kissed.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I dropped my fish, YES!" Sebastian repeated.  
/

Until now, the wedding, that was both their favourite memory.

Sebastian and Hunter were greeted by the few friends they had to witness the wedding, no family.  
Neither of their families accepted their, neither of them wanted their families to attend. Sure, it was a secret wedding, but it wouldn't be much of a party without some friends.  
Hunter, Sebastian and their friends partied late into the night-well early into the morning.  
The wedding was held in a classy hotel in California, exact location secret, so nobody had to drive.  
The night turned out perfect. The ceremony was short, simple and still full of love, the 'after party', went late and everybody had a ball.  
Sebastian and Hunter retired to their room about 4:30am and _celebrated_ on their own.

Hunter, nor Sebastian could imagine such a perfect night. Who cares if their parents or relatives weren't there to appreciate their love. All that mattered was how in love both boys were.


	13. Huntbastian hugs

**Notes;**

**If you're still taking promts, can you have sebastian and hunter cuddling in the morning please? :) I'm a sucker for fluff too :3**

* * *

**Notes; (I am still taking prompts, my account has been stuffing up and this is one of the lucky messages that didn't disappear. Thank you for the prompt.)**  
- I didn't really know what to write. Done quickly and yeah.

* * *

"Sebastian, are you awake?" Hunter whispered.  
"Mmm." Sebastian opened his eyes, waking to the sight of his boyfriend.  
"What a sexy view to wake up to."  
"I could say the same." Hunter smiled and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's nose.  
"What's the time?"  
"Um... 6:38, we have an hour."  
"An hour to lay in bed with my boyfriend, love it." Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Hunter.  
"I could do this all day."  
"I could do this all week." Sebastian tightened his grip.  
"I could do this all month." Hunter put his arms around Sebastian.  
"I could do this all year!" Sebastian gripped even tighter.  
"I could do this all eternity!" Hunter hugged Sebastian tighter.  
"I could do this all...why are we fighting about this?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Because... we.. I have no clue." Hunter wiggled down the bed and lay his head on Sebastian's chest. "I really could stay like this forever, though."  
"Mmm, same." Sebastian kissed Hunter's head.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes, Hunt?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, always."  
Hunter and Sebastian lay together, hugging and kissing and enjoying the peacefulness of the morning.


	14. The F word

**Huntbastian prompt. Huntbastian is being all fluffy and couply when someone uses the F word on sebastian and hunter defends his man**

* * *

Notes; So F word, I'm guessing is 'faggot'(?) Thank you for the prompt(not a note, but okay)

* * *

Sebastian and Hunter sat hand in hand at _their _table, at the Lima Bean.  
"You look really good today, you know?"  
"Hunter, don't be dumb. I am wearing my school uniform and my hair is a mess."  
"It's cute."  
"You're cheesy."  
"Do you feel special?"  
Sebastian chuckled and gave Hunter a quick kiss.  
Hunter smiled and finished his coffee.  
"Be right back, ordering another, for you too." Hunter smiled and left the table. Sebastian pulled his phone from his pocket, checking messages, when he noticed someone standing over him.  
"Uh, do I know you?"  
A guy, proximately the same age as Sebastian, didn't speak.  
"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked annoyed.  
The stranger kept silent.  
"Seriously, what the hell do you want?!"  
The guy leaned down so he was face to face with Sebastian.  
"Faggot. You're a faggot. Keep you and your faggot face out of here. You're disgusting, you faggot." He broke into a laugh and existed the cafe'. Sebastian sat motionless. He was scared, furious, shocked and hurt.  
"Here, is your drink." Hunter took his seat, noticing the broken look on his boyfriend's face.  
"Sebastian? Are you okay? Sebastian?!" Sebastian starred at the guy through the window as he was smoking in the parking lot.  
"What are you looking at? Is it that guy? What did he do to you!? Sebastian!"  
"He called me a f..faggot and told me to get my faggot face out of here." Sebastian's expression didn't change.  
"He what?" Hunter bawled his fists and rose from his seat.  
"Hunter, don't worry."  
"No one calls you _that word _and gets away with it." Hunter stormed out the door and to the boy in the parking lot.  
"Hunter!" Sebastian quickly went after him.

"What did you say to my boyfriend?"  
The guy blew smoke in Hunter's face. "I said he should get his faggot face away from here. Second thought, so should you. Why don't you both just disappear. Stupid faggots."  
"You.. piece of shit!" Hunter ripped the cigarette from the guy's mouth and threw it on the ground.  
"Didn't I just tell you to leave!" The guy pushed Hunter.  
"Leave him alone. Let's leave, Hunter." Sebastian pulled at his boyfriend's arm.  
"No, I think he needs to apologize, first."  
"Ha, second guess faggot, that won't happen."  
"Stop fucking using that word!" Hunter pushed the stranger.  
"Faggot!" The stranger yelled passed Hunter, into Sebastian's face.  
"You're so fucking done!" Hunter punched the guy, sending him face first into the gravel. "Don't you ever fucking mess with him, or me ever again! Don't show your face around here, you won't have a face next time!" Hunter screamed into the guy's face as he cradled his face against the ground.  
"Hunter, let's go." Sebastian pulled Hunter away from the guy and to his car.  
"Sebastian... you are okay?"  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Yeah, I just... I love you, okay. I never want anything like that to happen to you ever again."  
"It's fine, I'm fine."  
"No, it's not okay."  
Sebastian caught Hunter in a hard kiss.  
"I'm fine now."


	15. Goodbye

**if you're still taking prompts, (and im not sure if I've sent this already before), can I have a Huntbastian break-up? pleaaase? I love them but, I don't know, haha.**

* * *

**Notes; Okay, this will hurt.**

/_italics; _Sebastian's thoughts/

* * *

"Sebastian, we need to talk."  
_We need to talk? I never thought I'd hear those words.  
_"Sure."  
Hunter took Sebastian's hand and lead him to the Warblers practice room.  
"Sebastian, I have been thinking."  
"Hunter..."  
"No, just let me talk." Hunter took a deep breath.  
_This isn't going to end well._  
"I love you, Sebastian. You and I both know how much of a long shot it was for us to date. We won against all odds and made it work. Many people didn't think we would work out, we proved them wrong. I love and care for you so much..."  
"What's the problem then?"  
Hunter took Sebastian's hands in his.  
"Sebastian, my dad knows, I told him. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like us. He... he doesn't like you."  
Sebastian pulled his hands away.  
"Why didn't you fight for us, then?"  
"I did."  
"Obviously not hard enough." Sebastian turned his back to Hunter._  
Don't cry.  
_"Sebastian, he is threatening to send me back to military school. You'll be happier without me."  
"No, I won't! I love you, Hunter."  
"I love you too, but..."  
"If you really loved me, there would be no 'buts'."  
"Sebastian, this isn't fair. It's not my fault, it's my father. I don't want to go back to military school."  
"If you really loved me you wouldn't care about his thoughts, he can't punish you if you showed it wouldn't faze you."  
"Sebastian, he is my father, he has power over me."  
"He doesn't respect you, Hunter!"  
"He is still my father!"  
"If you really loved me, you'd..."  
"No, stop. I do love you, I always will."  
_Here the tears come.  
_"You don't! You only care what your father thinks."  
"He is my father!"  
"I'm your boyfriend, you said you'd never break up with me! You said you'd make sure this would never happen!" Sebastian could feel the sting in his eyes.  
_Don't let him see you cry.  
_"I thought my father would accept us."  
"I thought you quit trying to impress him and make him proud. You lied to me."  
"Are you crying?"  
A tear slid down Sebastian's face, he ignored Hunter's comment.  
"I trusted you. You're the only person I have ever loved enough to be in a relationship with. I knew I shouldn't have let it happen."  
Sebastian's eyes filled with tears, blurring his sight.  
"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I still love you, I want to be with you. I will forget about my dad, just..."  
"No, it's too late. We're over."  
The room fell silent.  
"I guess... I guess this is goodbye then." Hunter held out his shaky hand towards Sebastian.  
Sebastian ignored it.  
"Goodbye, Hunter."  
Sebastian held his hands to his face, leaving Hunter alone in the room.  
"Goodbye."


	16. Stacy Smythe

**prompt: Huntbastian, in which Sebastian has an overly protective older sister, who gives hunter a little talk**

* * *

**Notes; Everything is the same, they just live at home, instead of Dalton.  
**I admit, this is shit, sorry.

* * *

_Knock knock  
_A tall, light brown haired girl stood at the door looking Hunter up and down.  
"Hi, I'm Hunter, I'm here to pick up Sebastian." Hunter smiled sweetly at the girl.  
"So you're _Hunter_."  
It wasn't a question, it was a very intimidating comment.  
"Yes..." Hunter Clarington was not afraid of girls, guys or anyone, but this girl- Sebastian's sister, no doubt, she was scaring Hunter.  
"Okay, come in. I will tell him you are here." Sebastian's sister looked Hunter up and down before climbing the stairs.  
Hunter sat on the couch in the tidy lounge room. He noticed several family photos and baby photos. Sebastian had only mentioned his sister once and didn't say much about her.  
"He will be down in a few minutes. My name is Stacy, by the way."  
Hunter studied Stacy's face. There were obvious similarities between her and Sebastian; same green eyes, brown hair and the height.  
"So, what are you planning on doing with Sebastian? I know he has had a bad reputation in the past, but he really likes you and swear to God, if you hurt him, I will hurt you." Stacy was now a few inches away from Hunter's face, her eyes wide and intimidating.  
"I know, I like him a lot as well.. I ..." Yep, it was true, Hunter was scared. "I am just taking him out to dinner."  
"No sex?"  
"What?! No." Hunter was shocked at how open and forward Sebastian's sister was, very Smythe like.  
"Good."  
"Hunter, hey." Sebastian entered the room, smiling sweetly at his date.  
"Hey, Sebastian. You look amazing, ready to go?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
"Stacy... you didn't scare him, did you?"  
"No, not at all."  
Hunter quickly got up from the couch and to Sebastian's side.  
"Let's go."  
"You two have fun. Hunter, remember what we talked about."  
Hunter and Sebastian got into Hunter's car.  
"She threatened you, didn't she?"  
"Yep."


	17. What are we?

**prompt/huntbastian: "Just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't love you."**

* * *

**Notes; I didn't write this very well, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Another normal Friday night. The sound of moaning, bed creaking and skin slapping.  
Not another sound, not one word.  
Hunter lay awake, unable to stop his mind. Was every Friday going to be like this? No words, just movement. No "I love yous", no thanks, nothing other than verbal abuse towards each other?  
He rolled over, facing Sebastian's bed. He watched Sebastian's chest rise and fall, he listened to the soft sounds of his snoring.  
Hunter's mind raced, what were him and Sebastian? Friends? No, friends don't have sex. A couple? No, couples go on dates, hold hands, share mutual affection for each other, not hate. Friends with benefits? No, they were barely friends. What were they then? What did Sebastian want them to be? What did Hunter want them to be?  
Nothing. They were nothing. Hunter isn't even gay, he doesn't think. It doesn't matter anyway, Sebastian Smythe doesn't do relationships.  
Hunter pushed the thoughts a side and forced himself to sleep.

"Hunter, wake up." Hunter was shaken awake by Sebastian.  
"Mmm. What?"  
"Shut your stupid cat up before I throw it out the window."  
"Hey, don't be so mean to him. He is just hungry." Hunter slipped out of bed, retrieving feed for the fluffy white cat. "You could feed him sometimes, you know."  
"It's your stupid cat."  
"You need some type of responsibility. The room is constantly a mess and I am the only one that cleans it!" Hunter emptied the tin of cat food into a bowl.  
"Chill out." Sebastian flopped down on his bed.  
"Chill out? You have become so lazy since I've taken over the Warblers. You barely bother in practice!"  
"Your fault for making us do the same thing ten more times than what is needed. We're fine!"  
"We need to be perfect!" Hunter patted his cat as he ate.  
"No we don't. "  
"We do! We almost got beaten at sectionals, they were fifteen points from winning!"  
"See you have a problem." Sebastian sat up on his bed.  
"And what would that problem be!?"  
"You're such a perfectionist!"  
Hunter moved towards Sebastian's bed; "No, my problem is you!"  
Silence lingered before Sebastian opened his mouth.  
"If I'm such a problem, get rid of me. Change roommates, kick me out of the Warblers."  
"No, that isn't what I am talking about."  
"What's the problem then?"  
Hunter took a deep breath. "What are we, Sebastian?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We fight, we hang out, we... we have sex! We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies, we aren't a couple because apparently you don't do relationships. What are we?!"  
"You're the one that 'isn't even remotely bi-curious', I thought you hated me."  
"Sebastian, just because I hate you, doesn't mean I don't love you." Hunter covered his mouth.  
"Wha..what? You love me?"  
Hunter nervously shook his head.  
"Well, if you did..." Sebastian got up from his bed and stood close to Hunter. "I love you, too."  
"You don't."  
"But, I do."  
"You don't do relationships." Hunter took a few steps back.  
"For you I would, only if you take the "I'm not even remotely bi-curious" statement back." Sebastian closed the gap between them.  
"Fine, I'm curious, more than curious, I want you, I love you."  
"Good."  
The room went silent as they stood there awkwardly.  
"So... what does this make us?"  
"A couple." Sebastian smiled and kissed Hunter, the first kiss they have shared as _a couple._


	18. Hunter cheats

**Huntbastian break up? possibly get back together?**

* * *

**Notes; Aw, another break up? Fine, fine.  
This is set if instead of "I'm not even remotely bi-curious" to "I'm not even remotely straight"**

* * *

****

Sebastian was angry, everyone knew it. He stormed towards the dorms, creating a dent in the wall of his room, when slamming it open.  
"Who is she?!  
"Who is who?" Hunter barely looked up from the book he was reading.  
"Don't mess with me Clarington, you know! The fucking skank you fucked! Who is she?!"  
"What are you talking abo.." Sebastian ripped the book from Hunter's hands.  
"I know what fucking happened, don't tell me it didn't happen! Why the fuck would you do that?!"  
"I was drunk."  
"I was gone for three days, you get drunk, go to a party and have sex with a girl?!"  
"I was dared to make out with her and it went further."  
"Why the fuck would you do that! How could you do that and with a fucking girl!"  
"It was a dare..."  
"Hunter, what the fuck is wrong with you. You're my boyfriend, you cheated on me!"  
"Sebastian, I'm a teenager, it's good to experiment. "  
"Not when you're in a fucking relationship! Not when you said you love someone, when you said you were gay!"  
Hunter didn't speak.  
"You going to say anything?! What aren't you gay now?"  
"No, I don't get why you are so pissed off. I'm sorry, I lo.."  
"You don't get why I am so pissed off?! You're kidding me! You cheated on me, I love you! I opened up to you! I trusted you and... we are over."  
Sebastian turned his back to Hunter.  
"Seb, I didn't mean to."  
"Get out."  
"I love you.."  
"I said get out."  
"This is my room, too."  
"Get the fuck out!" Sebastian grabbed Hunter's collar pulling him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

/

_4 weeks later.  
_Hunter walked into the cafeteria, taking a seat at an empty table.  
"Sebastian, have you talked to him?" Jeff asked watching Hunter eat alone.  
"Nope."  
"Are you going to?"  
"Nope."  
"Do you miss him?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Mmm."  
"Well talk to him, it's been what, four weeks now?"  
"He cheated on me, with a girl."  
"You should forgive him. He was drunk, really drunk. We didn't know where he went, I know he feels horrible."  
"He cheated on me."  
"Love above all else, dude."  
Sebastian glanced into Hunter's direction. He was lonely and obviously miserable. Hunter had tried to get in contact with Sebastian, but he was ignored.  
"Give this to him." Sebastian scribble something down on a piece of paper, handed it to Jeff and left the room.  
Not too long after Sebastian left, Jeff followed, dropping the note on Hunter's table.  
_7:30pm. Choir room.  
_Hunter looked around, not seeing who dropped the note.

_7:30pm_  
Hunter fixed his hair and pushed the doors open to the choir room.  
"Hello? Who is ... Sebastian?"  
"Hunter."  
Sebastian was sitting in Hunter's favorite chair.  
"What do you want." Hunter composed himself and rid of the surprise.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Why."  
"I want to clear things up between us. I want us... I want us to be together, again."  
"You yelled at me, kicked me out."  
"I'm sorry, I miss you."  
"You threw me out, literally. I have no friends, you were my only friend. I have been alone, I haven't spoken to anyone in four weeks."  
"Hold on, don't turn this on me! You were the one who cheated!"  
"You left me! I have been miserable! I tried to apologize!"  
"You cheated! Maybe this wasn't a good idea, you should leave."  
Hunter gave Sebastian a dirty look and ran out of the room.

_11:34pm_

Hunter couldn't sleep. He hated the tiny, lonely room. Hunter tossed and turned and finally slipped out of bed.  
He collected his pillow, blanket and snuck out into the hallway.  
"Room 134... 135... 136... 137. Room 137." Hunter pushed the room open and closed it quietly, crossing to the right side of the room.  
Hunter lifted the bed covers and slipped in.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Hunter!?"  
"Yes."  
Sebastian turned to face Hunter.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am sorry, I did cheat, I am sorry. I missed you. I love you."  
"I forgive you. I missed you and love you too."  
"You don't mind me here?"  
"I have been craving it. It's been lonely, you're moving back in."  
"I love you." Hunter kissed Sebastian's head.  
"I love you, too."  
Sebastian pressed his face into Hunter's chest, both enjoying each others company once again.


	19. Do you love me

**Prompt;Sebastian tells Hunter he loves him, but Hunter just laughs and calls him stupid? Sebastian gets drunk ans stupidly sleeps with Kurt, Hunter arrives back to there dorm and see's Sebastian and Kurt, as sleep?**

* * *

**Notes; obviously a bit of Kurtbastian(smut).**

Huntbastian-roomates, Kurt-single-in Ohio.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sebastian."  
"Goodnight, Hunter."  
Hunter turned the light off and shuffled to his bed.  
"Hunter, you still awake?"  
"Yeah, I'm not even in bed, yet."  
"Oh, well, can I tell you something?" Sebastian watched Hunter's figure through the darkness.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Hunter, I love you."  
Hunter flicked his bed side lamp on.  
"What did you say?"  
"I love you."  
"You love me? You, Sebastian Smythe, love me?"  
"Yeah."  
"What! You're kidding, right!" Hunter burst out laughing. "Nice joke! My lung hurt from laughing."  
"I'm not kidding."  
"You aren't kidding? Sebastian don't be stupid. I am straight and you're you."  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
"You're incapable of loving someone, It's just stupid that you 'love' me. Good joke, now goodnight." Hunter turned the lamp off and settled in his bed.  
Sebastian stay awake, sitting in bed, feeling like shit. He didn't admit to loving anyone because he was afraid of _that _happening. He wasn't incapable of loving someone, he just never thought it would happen, he was scared for it to happen. His worst fears had come to life and now he wanted to forget.

/  
"Where are you going?"  
"Where are _you _going?"  
"I have a family dinner, and you?"  
"Why should I tell you."  
"Because I would like to know where my roommate is going."  
"Out."  
"Where?"  
"None of your business."  
"Sebastian, are you still mad about last night?"  
"_Still_ mad? Of course I am!"  
"Sebastian, just don't do anything stupid tonight, okay."  
Sebastian mumbled something under his breath and left the dorm.

_Scandals; drinks, hot guys, sex, good music, drinks, hot guys... home at last.  
_Sebastian loved scandals, he well known there, he was treated like a God.  
Sebastian was nodded in immediately and given his usual drink. He greeted a few _friends _he knew and checked out the competition.  
"Too short, too blonde, small ass, too short, _him._" Sebastian's eyes fell on a spectacular ass and danced his way over to it's owner.  
"I saw your ass from the bar and I..Kurt?"  
"Sebastian? What were you saying about my ass?"  
_He may take me, I will take a chance on him. _Sebastian thought.  
"I was saying, I saw your ass from the bar and couldn't take my eyes off it. You going to dance with me or what?"  
Kurt looked him up and down. "Buy me a drink and then I might."  
Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him to the bar, nodding at the bar tender.  
"Why are you here, where's Blaine?"  
"We broke up." Kurt yelled over the loud music.  
"Oh, sorry." Sebastian handed Kurt the drink, sculling his own.  
"Whatever, doesn't matter. Let's go dance." Kurt pulled Sebastian to the dance floor, grinding against him.  
After a few more drinks, more grinding and even more drinks, Sebastian was ready to leave.  
"Kurt, I think we should continue this 'grinding' in a more private place, come back to my dorm?"  
"Only if you buy me a drink."  
"You've had seven."  
"I was joking, let's go."  
Kurt and Sebastian stumbled out into the parking lot and towards Dalton.

"Dalton hasn't changed at all." Kurt whispered loudly through the dormitory block.  
"Have you ever seen my dorm?"  
"No."  
"I'll give you a tour." Sebastian pulled Kurt into his room and pressed him against the door, kissing and quickly ridding of his clothes.  
"Don't you have a roommate?" Kurt fumbled with Sebastian's belt.  
"Yeah, but he is having a family dinner." Sebastian made a glad noise when both were finally naked.  
"Good." Kurt pulled Sebastian on top of him. "Condoms."  
"But..."  
"Now."  
"Fine." Sebastian stumbled around the room, trying to find condoms.  
"You good?"  
"Yeah, just a little... I got them!" Sebastian returned to the bed attacking Kurt's body with kisses.  
Sebastian looked over to Hunter's bed, remembering the heartbreaking words from Hunter. _Stupid, you're stupid. Incapable of loving someone._  
"Come on, Sebastian! Hurry up!" Kurt kissed Sebastian desperately.  
Sebastian rolled on a condom and thrust into Kurt.  
In no time Kurt was withering under Sebastian, both close to their orgasms.  
"Sebastian, just a bit more.." Kurt moaned.  
Sebastian closed his eyes and thrust harder into Kurt.  
_Forget him. Forget him. You're fucking Kurt. Not Hunter. _  
"Sebastian."  
_His voice is in my head. Fucking Kurt, not Hunter.  
_"Sebastian!"  
_His voice won't get out of my head!  
_"Sebastian, what the hell is going on!" Sebastian stopped thrusting and opened his eyes.  
Hunter was standing at the door, bawled fist and face full of rage.  
Sebastian quickly pulled out of Kurt, making both of them hiss and covered them with a sheet.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had a family dinner."  
"I think the question is, what the hell is going on here! Why is _he _here and why are you fucking _him _?!"  
"It's none of your fucking business what I do."  
Kurt pulled on his pants and collected the rest of his clothes.  
"I'll see you around, Sebastian."  
"No, Kurt, wait!"  
Hunter closed the door behind Kurt.  
"What the hell was that Sebastian? Are you drunk?"  
"None of your business and no!"  
"Yes, you are. I can smell it."  
"Just fuck off, Clarington."  
"No, Sebastian."  
"Just fuck off!"  
"Sebastian, how many drinks have you had?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Fine."  
Hunter went to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
Sebastian fell back on the bed.  
_I just fucking love you._


	20. You're together

**Hey, can you write a Huntbastian prompt where Blaine goes to visit the warblers and sees them acting very couple-y w/ lots of suggestive PDA. Thanks!**

* * *

**Notes; No worries**

* * *

"The songs we will... Blaine Anderson, what brings you here?" Hunter's announcement was interrupted by the ex-Warbler's entrance.  
"Just thought I'd come see my Warbler buddies!" Blaine was attacked by old teammates hugging and giving high fives.  
"He can stay for just a little while, right?" Trent begged.  
"Sure, he can, right Hunter?" Sebastian stood close to Hunter, taking his hand.  
"Fine, but we still have to sort out our set list re... okay don't listen." Hunter rambled to the group, who were indulged with Blaine's visit.  
"Let them have their fun, we'd better say a proper 'hello', just to keep competition friendly."  
"Still don't like him." Hunter whispered to Sebastian as he dragged him to Blaine and the rest of the Warblers.  
Sebastian wavered off the other Warblers, as Hunter declared dismissal.  
"So Blaine, how is McKinley?"  
"Honestly, I miss the seniors, it sucks with out them and The New Directions aren't as strong as they used to be."  
"We are more talented and stronger than ever." Hunter bragged.  
"Oh, awesome." Blaine answered feeling intimidated.  
Sebastian gave Hunter a warning look and invited Blaine for coffee.

"Here is your Medium drip." Sebastian handed Blaine his drink and sat across the table, close to Hunter.  
"You still remember?"  
"Sure do." Sebastian winked.  
Hunter shifted in his seat.  
"So Blaine, why did you come here, again?" Hunter demanded.  
"I was just here to see you guys."  
"Right well I think you should le..." Sebastian slapped Hunter under the table.  
"What he was trying to say, is you must miss Kurt, right?"  
"Yeah, I do. We broke up."  
"Aw, how sad." Hunter said sarcastically, moving closer to Hunter.  
"So, which of you are Warbler captain?"  
Sebastian and Hunter said each others names at the same time, giggling when noticing.  
"We both are." Hunter smiled, putting his hand over Sebastian's which was sitting on the table.  
Blaine starred.  
"We're co-captains." Sebastian blushed.  
"Right, cool." Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh, wow. Look at the time, I have to go."  
Blaine snatched up his bag. "I will see you guys at sectional." Blaine starred at the boys holding hands.  
"Okay, bye." Blaine said, quickly walking out of the room.  
"What was that?"  
"I was making sure he knew you are mine."  
"Hunter, that was rude."  
"You were flirting."  
"I was being nice."  
"Since when are you nice to competition."  
"Okay, okay, sorry. You can let go of my hand, I still need to drink my coffee."


	21. We fight like brothers

**Bloody fist fight, black eye, split lip broken nose, busted hands DFC... prefer my Huntbastian BROTP**

* * *

**Notes; Oh, this turned out really shitty, sorry.  
**

* * *

"We aren't going to sing that song! It's so.. it's fucking stupid!" Hunter yelled into Sebastian's face.  
"It's better than you're dumbass song! No one can even dance to that! I am also not singing a song about boobs!" Sebastian spat back.  
"I'm not singing your song!"  
"You never want to sing my songs!" Sebastian pushed Hunter.  
"Your song choices are stupid, get a sense!" Hunter shoved Sebastian harder, sending him to the ground.  
"Don't fucking push me, Clarington!"  
"Don't spit in my face, then!"  
"I didn't spit in your face, asshole!" Sebastian threw the first punch, hitting Hunter directly in the left eye.  
"Don't punch me!" Hunter thew the second punch, smashing Sebastian in the nose.  
"My nose is fucking bleeding!"  
"I didn't start it!"  
"Yes, you fucking did!" Hunter and Sebastian broke into a full fight. Hunter punched, Sebastian kicked back.  
"I hate you, Smythe!"  
"I hate you more!" Sebastian tugged at Hunter's hair.  
"Let me go!"  
"Let me go, dickhead!" Hunter flung Sebastian slamming into a wall, hitting his face against it hard.  
"There!"  
"You fucking a..."  
"What is going on in here?" the whole group of Warblers ran in finding furniture out of place and fixtures smashed.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Sebastian lunged himself and Hunter, ignoring the other boys.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" Sebastian and Hunter were both held back by five boys each.  
"What is going on?" Nick demanded.  
"He is an asshole!"  
"He is a dumbass!"  
"That doesn't tell me anything."  
"Can you let me go!" Sebastian squirmed.  
"Are you going to do anything bad?"  
"No." The boys let Sebastian go, him immediately lunging back at Hunter.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop!"  
"See, he is crazy!" Hunter yelled, whipping his cut up lips.  
"I'm pretty sure I am the one with the broken nose." Sebastian clasped his nose.  
"Okay, what happened?"  
"We were going over song choice and he punched me!"  
"Calm down, Sebastian. Is it true?"  
"Yes." Hunter gave in. "He kept attacking me, though!"  
"Okay, stop it you both. You are best friends. You shouldn't be fighting over something so stupid. Sort it out. Now. Hug, apologize, whatever just don't fight!"  
Hunter and Sebastian we let go by the boys restraining them.  
Sebastian stepped closer to Hunter holding out his hand.  
"I'm sorry, I was being a dick."  
"As am I."  
"Hug." Nick giggled.  
"No!" Hunter spat.  
"Come on." Sebastian smirked.  
Hunter rolled his eyes and opened his arms letting Sebastian move between them.  
"Aw." The rest of the boys teased.  
"Wow. We fight like brothers." Hunter laughed letting go of Sebastian.


	22. Hunter hates hobbits

**Prompt: When Hunter hears that Sebastian was on a date with Blaine, he gets jealous and just can't stop himself from being mean to Blaine.**

* * *

**Notes; This shall be fun.**

Hunter is gay/remotely bi-curious in this.  


* * *

"Hey, Nick, do you know where Sebastian is? I haven't seen him all night."  
"Oh, he went out."  
"Where?"  
"On a date with Blaine Anderson."  
"On a date with _Blaine Anderson?_" Hunter laughed. "Come on Nick, don't joke. Where is he?"  
"On a date with Blaine Anderson." Nick repeated.  
_Blaine Anderson? Really?! I'm hotter than that hobbit._  
"Oh, you aren't kidding, thanks. Do you know when he will be back?"  
"He should be here in about half an hour, you can wait in here if you want."  
"If you don't mind."  
"I won't be here, though. Family night."  
"Oh, have fun."  
"I will, why were you looking for him by the way?"  
"Just need to talk to him about the songs."  
"Okay, see you." Nick ushered Hunter into his dorm.  
"Bye, I will look after your room." Hunter walked around the room, it was much like his, but much messier.  
Hunter flopped down on what he was guessing was Sebastian's bed. He sat looking around the room, then investigating his belongings.  
"What magazine is thi..oh." Hunter pulled three magazines from under Sebastian's bed; porn. "I will just put that away."  
Hunter lay on Sebastian's bed for another hour until he heard footsteps approaching the room, he sprawled himself out on Sebastian's bed.  
"Blaine, you better be ready for me to fuck yo..."  
"What is he doing here?"  
"Hunter?"  
"Yeah, baby, that's my name."  
"What the hell are you doing here, on _my _bed?"  
"Just chillin', Nick let me in."  
"I think you should leave."  
"Yeah, I think you should leave." Blaine added.  
Hunter bounced off the bed and towered over Blaine.  
"What was that? Sorry, can't hear you from all the way down there."  
"I said.."  
"Blaine, he was being a douche. Hunter, can you please leave." Sebastian pushed frustrated.  
"Nah, I like your room." Hunter walked back over to the bed, bouncing on it.  
"Hunter, me and Blaine have plans, please leave."  
"You're going to bang the midget and then kick him out? Doesn't seem worth it."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, Blaine."  
"But you told me your plan yesterday."  
"No, I did not!" Sebastian grabbed Hunter's arm, attempting to pull Hunter from his bed, he was unsuccessful.  
"Hunter, come on."  
"Nah. By the way, you're out of lube." Hunter pointed to Blaine's hair. "I think he used it all."  
"Excuse you!"  
"Yeah, I don't like you." Hunter said directly to Blaine.  
"Sebastian, you could do way better."  
"Hunter, shut up and get out!"  
"But I wanted to get in on this action, minus him. No hobbits allowed, sorry, leave, goodbye."  
"What the hell is wrong with you dude?"  
"Sebastian is too good for you, you're a joke." Hunter smiled smugly. "Now if you don't mind, him and I need to borrow some of the lube from you hair."  
"Sebastian, you're not worth this!" Blaine stomped, gave them both the finger and ran down the hall.  
"Hunter, that was really rude."  
"You know you can do better than him."  
"Okay, you can quit it now, he is gone."  
"Oh, I wasn't joking, I want you."  
"What."  
"What?" Hunter smirked and pulled Sebastian towards the bed. "I said you can do better, meaning me."


	23. Ins't what it seems

**Not sure if you're taking prompts at the moment but, I really want scholarship/extremely, very, very poor sebastian who's family lives on the bad side of the bad part of town kind of poor, and tries to keep it a secret from the rest of dalton necause it's fancy shmancy school, and he's afraid they'll judge and pity him etc etc anyway basically Hunter finds out somehow**

* * *

**Notes; Interesting prompt, sorry for the shitty fill.  
**

* * *

"Mum, hurry, I have to get to school!"  
"Yes, yes the taxi is coming, just wait."  
"Remember to tell the driver to stop three streets from Dalton."  
"Yes, I know. We go through this everyday."  
"Sorry, I love you mum, thanks. Taxi is here." Sebastian and his mother raced to the cab. Sebastian was already late for school and his mother was late for work.  
"Sebastian, I know the way we live isn't accepted at your school, but why do you care, don't you have friends?"  
"No, I do. I just don't want them to know. All of them pay to go there, they board there and everyone is rich."  
"Okay, I understand."  
"STOP!" Sebastian yelled. The driver slammed down on the breaks.  
"Sorry, thank you, sir. Goodbye, Sebastian, have a good day."  
"Thanks, love you mum." Sebastian got out of the cab and ran the rest of the way to Dalton, when he arrived he had missed his first class.

"Mr. Smythe, you're late."  
"Sorry, sir. Family emergency, won't happen again." Sebastian took his seat next to Hunter as the teacher commenced with the French lesson.  
"What lesson did I miss?" Sebastian whispered to Hunter.  
"Maths."  
"Shit."  
"Why were you late?"  
"Uh... Mum has a bad knee." Sebastian lied.  
"Oh, hope she gets well."  
"Thanks."  
"There is a party tonight, coming?"  
"Hell yeah, where at?"  
"My house, I'll pick you up."  
"Cool, sure. Wait, no! I will just catch a ride with someone else."  
"No, It's cool, I will."  
"No." Sebastian said a little louder.  
"You two, be quiet!" The teacher yelled.  
Hunter gave Sebastian a questioning look, Sebastian shrugged it off.  
An hour later class was dismissed.

"Lunch time, come on Smythe." Hunter and Sebastian took their seats at a table full of Warblers.  
"Everyone coming to the party?"  
"Hell yeah!" The table erupted in cheers.  
"Who is bringing what?"  
"Everyone just bring some drinks, got the Sebastian?" Hunter elbowed Sebastian.  
"Uh, drinks?"  
"Yeah, that okay?"  
"Sure." It wasn't okay, Sebastian's family was broke, very broke, he had no money at all for drinks.

The last lessons of school went slow, everyone talking of the big party, Sebastian trying to exclude himself.  
"I will see you all tonight!" Hunter called to the group of Warblers, walking in the opposite direction.  
Sebastian walked with Hunter to his car.  
"You excited?"  
"For what?"  
"The party!"  
"Oh, yeah. Sure."  
"What's wrong, Sebastian? You have been really quiet today."  
"Oh, just um.."  
"Worried about your mum?"  
"Yeah."  
"I hope she gets better, dude."  
"Thanks, I have to go."  
"Where's your car?"  
"I'm getting a ride."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
"See you later Sebastian, sure you don't want to be picked up?"Hunter gestured to his car.  
"I'm sure."  
Sebastian waited for Hunter to get in his car and pull out of the parking lot, in his expensive car, before starting his walk home.

-  
Hunter was suspicious, Sebastian never acted like this, he was going to figure out what was wrong.  
Hunter parked around the corner from Dalton, waiting for any sight of Sebastian.  
Just when Hunter was going to give up, he stopped Sebastian, walking alone, no car, in direction of downtown.  
Hunter slowly followed Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at his house, it was tiny, disgusting, he basically lived in a shed. He hated it, he hated to think of what would happen if anyone from Dalton found out where he lived.  
He looked around, just to make sure and ran into the shack.

Hunter was confused. Sebastian had lead him to a slum looking neighborhood and Sebastian actually went inside of one of the houses.  
_Was Sebastian hiding something? Maybe he was visiting poor people? He couldn't possibly live there!_  
Hunter got out of his car and walked up to the shack.

_knock knock knock  
_"Oh, Mum, sorry I didn't know I locked the.. Hunter?"  
"Sebastian, hey."  
"What are you doing here!"  
"What are you doing here? Do you live here?" Sebastian tried to close the door, Hunter didn't let him.  
"No, no, I..."  
"Sebastian, stop."  
"Please just leave."  
"No." Hunter wedged the door open and stepped inside. "Do you live here?"  
"No!"  
"Sebastian, don't lie to me."  
Sebastian looked around nervously.  
"I didn't want anyone knowing."  
"Why?"  
"Have you seen this place! It's nothing, it's horrible! I am poor!"  
"You're poor? How do you afford Dalton?"  
"I'm there on a scholarship."  
"Oh."  
"Please, don't tell everyone else. Fine, you can laugh at me, just don't spread it around."  
"Sebastian, I wouldn't do that."  
"Why not? A poor kid going to Dalton? You'd get heaps of laughs out of that!" Sebastian yelled.  
"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not going to tell anybody. I don't care if you're poor or rich. You're you, you're awesome either way."  
"Why not, why won't you tell anyone?"  
"I like you."


	24. You can't hide it

**Hunter & Sebastian secretly dating and having a movie night and Niff walks in on them, and they're maybe kissing or making out..?**

* * *

**Notes; can't wait to fill this!**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jeff looked up from his book, watching Sebastian check himself out in mirror.  
"Scandals, don't you know me at all." Sebastian smirked at Jeff, through the reflection.  
"Of course you are." Jeff rolled his eyes and went back to his book.  
"Aren't you hanging out with Nick tonight or something?"  
"Yeah, in about an hour."  
"Right, okay. Well, I will leave you to it. Bye." Sebastian grabbed his phone and raced out of the room.  
"Weird." Jeff said to himself.

_Knock knock  
_"Sebastian? Quick, come in." Hunter pulled Sebastian into his dorm. "What did you say?"  
"I told Jeff I was going to Scandals, he believed me."  
"Of course. You look _really _sexy tonight."  
"As do you." Sebastian slapped Hunter's ass and flopped down on the couch.  
Hunter and Sebastian had been secretly dating for two month, no one knows. They usually met in Hunter's room, as he had no roommate.  
"I was thinking we'd have a movie night, sound good?"  
"Love it. What are we watching?"  
"I have the Avengers?"  
"Perfect."  
Hunter put the dvd into the player, turned off the lights and sat close to Sebastian on the couch.

"Sebastian?"  
"Yes, Hunt..." Hunter pressed his mouth to Sebastian's.  
Sebastian laughed. "Calm down, big boy."  
"Sorry, missed you a lot." Hunter said between kisses. "Missed kissing you. Missed being with you."  
"Me too." Sebastian lay down on the couch, pulling Hunter on top of him.  
Hunter and Sebastian kept like this for a while. Kissing, pressing and praising each other.  
"Hunt?"  
"Mmm."  
"I think the movie is over."  
"I don't care." Hunter blindly felt around for the remote, starting the movie again. "Better?"  
Sebastian giggled, nipping at Hunter's neck.  
"Hunter?"  
"Yes, Seb?"  
"What, I didn't say anything."  
"What."  
"Ahem." A voice cleared.  
Hunter halted his kissing and craned his head up, finding two figures standing at the door.  
"Hunter, what are you doing?"  
"Jeff, Nick?"  
"Who is it?" Sebastian popped his head up, looking over the couch at the two boys frozen in shock. "What are you two doing here?!"  
"What are you doing in here, with him, making out!?" Jeff pressed. "Aren't you suppose to be at Scandals?!"  
"Can you two leave, it isn't any of your business what we are doing." Hunter fumed.  
"Wait. Why are you, Hunter Clarington '_not even remotely bi-curious_', captain of the Warblers, doing on top of '_I can get any guy I want_'?"  
"We were just... practicing CPR?" Sebastian tested.  
"Sebastian, we should just tell them."  
Nick and Jeff stood at the door waiting for an explanation.  
"Sebastian and I have been secretly dating for two months."  
"Why secretly?"  
"Because we knew people would judge us-me." Hunter slumped.  
Nick and Jeff looked at each other, sharing the same glance.  
"We don't care."  
"Yeah, you should have just told us."  
"Wait, you don't care?" Sebastian sat up a bit more.  
"Well it's better than lying and who you are and everyone thinking you sleep around." Nick explained.  
"Thanks, I guess. Can you guys not tell anyone, though. I don't think we're ready for people to know." Sebastian nodded in agreement with Hunter.  
"Okay."  
"Fine. Guess we will be leaving you two, then."  
"See you later, Sebastian." Jeff closed the door behind him and Nick.  
"So... should we watch the movie now or.." Sebastian silenced Hunter by pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.  
"_Calm down, big boy._" Hunter smirked.


	25. HuntbastianEX

**huntbastian!exboyfriends**

* * *

**Notes; here**

The short Christmas break was over, Dalton was abuzz with students returning to dorms, catching up with friends and saying goodbye to family. All was peaceful and cheerful in the halls of Dalton, except for the yelling coming from room 117.  
"You're kidding? They put me with you?! This is ridiculous!" Hunter slammed a piece of luggage onto his bed.  
"Hey, don't think I'm happy about this. They must thing we're still dating or something, maybe this is just a joke."  
"You don't seem to upset about this all and I don't think they pair up roommates that way."  
"Well, It's a new school term, a new year, I want to start over. I know we broke up, but I want us to get along."  
Hunter analyzed Sebastian's expression.  
"Fine, but don't try anything funny, you broke up with me."  
"No, you broke up with me, you obviously don't remember too well."  
"You broke up with m.."  
"Did you have a good Christmas?" Sebastian changed the subject.  
"What?"  
"Did you have a good Christmas?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Hunter said slowly.  
"Good."  
"How was yours?"  
"Great,thanks. Now, why don't we just start over?"  
"Um, okay, sure."  
"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian held his hand out to Hunter.  
"Hunter Clarington." Hunter shook Sebastian's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, wanna fuck?"  
"Sebastian!"


	26. Oblivious

**a prompt because christian loves you a lot: Sebastian keeps teasing Hunter, who doesn't realize that Sebastian's words have an underlying tone that he's madly in love with Hunter. Basically Hunter is OBLIVIOUS. Edit in any way you want love**

* * *

**Notes; Thank you, I love you!**

* * *

Another normal day for Sebastian Smythe; wake up, have a shower, get dressed, checked out Hunter, have breakfast, first two periods, have lunch, flirt with Hunter, last two periods, Warblers practice, eye fuck Hunter, dinner, shower, ask out Hunter, homework and sleep.  
Except the day wasn't so normal.  
He didn't check out Hunter, flirt with Hunter, he didn't eye fuck Hunter and he didn't ask him out. No problems though, isn't like Hunter noticed.  
Sebastian was tired of the rejections, the shake of Hunter's head and amused laugh that was received whenever Sebastian tried out a new pick up line.

_"Hunter, just go out with me?"_

"A little too forward for you, isn't it? What happened to your cheesy "are you my homework, because I need to do you" lines?"

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Sebastian, you're a laugh"_

The conversation ended with Hunter giving an amused chuckle and a firm no, while Sebastian felt empty, once again.  
Sure, Sebastian's pick up lines sound sarcastic, most were, but there was always seriousness. Sebastian _did _want to go out with Hunter, but he just wasn't taking the hint. Sebastian finally decided to give up.

"Coming to dinner, Sebastian?"  
"Not hungry, think I'll start on homework."  
"Oh, you sure?"  
"Yes." Sebastian yelled annoyed.  
"Okay, well see you later."  
Hunter left for dinner with friends, Sebastian stayed alone in their room hating himself. Him and Hunter were best friends, co-captains and you'd have to be blind to see that Hunter did flirt back with Sebastian, so what wasn't Hunter getting? Hunter _said_ he wasn't gay, but he never specified he was straight. Sebastian had never seen Hunter with or girl or even talk about girls, he 'chaperoned' several of Sebastian's trips to Scandals and always sat _an inch too close _to Sebastian when sharing their _large _couch in their dorm. What was it then?  
Sebastian whined and threw himself onto his bed.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian woke up to Hunter hitting him with a pillow.  
"Yeah, yeah what, huh."  
Hunter chuckled. "I brang you some dinner."  
"Oh, thanks." Sebastian took the plate from Hunter's hands and put them on his bedside table.  
"I'm going to have a shower, make sure you eat."  
"Yep."  
Sebastian watched Hunter's hips sway as he walked, the muscles in his back visible through his shirt, the small smile Hunter gave Sebastian before closing the door, Hunter was perfect. Yep, it was certian Sebastian wanted him and Hunter was oblivious.

-

"Warblers, today we have a surprise performance by Sebastian, show us what you've got." Hunter announced gesturing Sebastian to take his place in front of the group of Warblers.  
"Yeah, just enjoy and listen." Sebastian said slowly in Hunter's direction.  
Music played on the stereo, starting: "Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year" by Fall Out Boy.

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_ It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_ Take our tears and put them on ice_  
_ Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_  
Sebastian sung to Hunter's side of the room.

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it_  
_ I'll keep singing this lie _  
_ I'll keep singing this lie_  
Sebastian sung directly to Hunter.

_ The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",_  
_ I hope you sing along and you steal a line_  
_ I need to keep you like this in my mind_  
_ So give in or just give up_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_  
_ It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_  
_ Take our tears and put them on ice_  
**_ Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the_ light**

  
Sebastian sung the last line loud and shaky, face hard and serious as he landed his last move an inch from Hunter, catching him in a stare.

"Well.. well done Sebastian." Hunter stuttered standing up, joining the rest of the group as they clapped. "Everybody practice the harmonies for the selected songs. Dismissed."  
The room cleared and Sebastian left with the crowd, leaving Hunter lightheaded and alone in the room.

-

"Sebastian?" Hunter entered the room quietly.  
"You want to talk about the song, don't you?"  
"Yes. What was that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You like me?"  
"Yes! Isn't it obvious?! I ask you out all the time, I don't do it as a joke!"  
"I always thought it was."  
"No. I guess the song got through, though."  
"I will."  
"Huh?"  
"I'll go out with you."  
"Haha, good joke."  
"I'm answering as seriously as you were asking. I will go out with you."


	27. Sebastian can cry

**huntbastian: Hunter walks in on Sebastian crying.**

* * *

**Notes; Huntbastian friendship.**

* * *

"You're still a _whore_!" The sentenced echoed in Sebastian's mind. _Whore. You'll always be a whore. _Tears fell onto his lap, as he rolled into a ball on the floor of his dorm. _That's it, I'm a whore. Hunter is too good to be with a whore. Just a worthless whore. _Sebastian whimpered, crying harder.  
"I just a stupid whore!" Sebastian thumped his head against the floorboards.  
"Sebastian, stop!" Hunter raced into the room, eyes red and hair frazzled. "I have been looking everywhere for you, I was worried! Why... why are you crying?" Hunter knelt down next to Sebastian, taking caution before taking the sobbing boy into his arms.  
"I'm a whore. You don't deserve such a disgusting boyfriend. Just leave me."  
"What? Sebastian, you are not a whore and you are not disgusting! Who told you this?!"  
"Everyone, everyone knows it, it's true."  
"Stop it, it's not true." Hunter lifted Sebastian from the floor. "Sebastian, they are all wrong. You aren't a whore, don't listen to them."  
"But.."  
"No. You're Sebastian Smythe, co-captain of the Warblers, A average student and a Dalton legend."  
"Hunte.."  
"You are not a whore, you're a wonderful, funny person. You don't deserve any of this shit."  
"Hunter..."  
"You.." Sebastian gave Hunter a tight hug.  
"Thank you, Hunter."  
"No problem." Hunter hugged back. "I was worried about you, It sucks seeing the boy I love so... seeing you so sad."  
Sebastian smirked. "I love you, too."  
Hunter tensed, then relaxed being hugged by Sebastian again. "You're not a whore."  
"I could be your whore."


	28. Hunter has OCD

**You still taking prompts? I'd really love an OCD!Hunter in which He can't find his meds and starts to panic. Sebastian has no idea what Hunter's looking for or why he's so worked up about it but he does his best to calm him down.**

* * *

**Notes; hope this is okay.**

* * *

****_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _"Fuck!" Hunter dropped to the floor, cradling his head between his knees. "Where the fuck are they!" Hunter ripped a draw from his dresser, all of the contents flying across the room.  
Hunter rummaged through the mess, throwing all of his belongings and Sebastian's around the room, not a single thing left untouched.  
The furniture had all been tipped over, pillows were shredded and there were pieces of smashed glass and figurines scattered over the floor.  
"Hunter, I heard some... what happened in here?!" Sebastian poked his head out from the bathroom door. "Hunter, what did you do?!"  
Hunter ignored Sebastian, repeating the same line over.  
"Where the fuck are they!" Hunter screamed, pushing Sebastian aside to enter the bathroom.  
"Hunter, calm down. Where is what?"  
"Where are they!" Hunter shook.  
"Hunter, Hunter! Stop." Sebastian grabbed Hunter's arm, stilling him. "What are you looking for?"  
"I lost them!" Hunter yelled.  
"What did you lose?"  
Hunter ignored the question.  
"Hunter, take a deep breath. Relax." Sebastian pulled Hunter to his bed, straightening the mattress. "Sit." Hunter thumped down on the bed. "Deep breath." Hunter took the order. "Now, what's wrong?"  
Hunter's face hardened, again. "I lost them! Where are they!" Hunter rose from the bed, being pulled down by Sebastian.  
"Hunter..." Sebastian pressed a light kiss to Hunter's lips. "Relax. I will ask you again, what did you lose?"  
"I.." Hunter took a deep breath. "I lost my medication."  
"What do they look like?"  
"They're in a small pack, they're green and th.."  
"Stand up." Hunter stood, Sebastian slipped his hand into Hunter's back pocket.  
"Are these it?" Sebastian retrieved a small packet of pills.  
"Yes, Sebastian, you found them!" Hunter kissed Sebastian rough. "Thank you."


	29. Sebastian has a child

**Sebastian as a single teenage dad, Hunter as the new guy that's shocked at his friends four year old daughter. IDK maybe a family emergency as well or some Mr. Smythe your daughter's been in an accident.. It would cheer me up.. :)**

* * *

**Notes; I hope you cheer up. This is pretty shit, I was watching Glee, okay, its a big mess, I was distracted. **

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Smythe, you have finally decided to turn up. Take your seat, please."  
"Sorry. Uh, family emergency." Sebastian panted, taking his seat next to his new friend.  
"Hey, Sebastian, you look really tired, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure."  
"You look really sweaty, you sure?"  
"Just had to run to school, no car and um.. family emergency."  
"Oh, right. Hope everything is okay." Hunter noticed the annoyance in Sebastian's face, knowing to quiet.  
_Beep beep beep  
_"Hello?" Sebastian whispered into his phone. "I'm in class. What?! She.. I will be there as soon as I can!" Sebastian hung up his phone and put his hand up. "Sir, may I be excuse, I have a family emergency... I need to leave, now."  
"No, Mr. Smythe, sit down and listen."  
"But.. It's an emergency!"  
"Sit down!**_"  
_**Sebastian slumped in his seat, keeping his eyes on the clock.

-  
"Class dismissed."  
Sebastian pushed out his chair and bolted out of the room and to the front of the school, Hunter close behind.  
"Sebastian, wait! Where are you going? We have Warblers practice!"  
"Hunter, please can I borrow your car?! It's an emergency!"  
"Sebastian, I can't.."  
"Please!"  
"Where do you need to go, I'll drive you."  
"No, I.. fine, fine." Sebastian and Hunter quickly got inside Hunter's car.  
Hunter pulled out of the car park and sped down the street.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Hospital."  
"Whoa, why?"  
"Family emergency."  
"Yeah, what kind of family emergency?"  
"It's personal."  
"Come on, I'm driving you, you owe me some information."  
Sebastian hesitated for a moment.  
"It's my daughter."  
"Your what?!  
"Yep, just how I thought you'd react."  
"How on Earth do you have a daughter?!"  
"I just do, now drive."  
"Hold on, you're gay, right?"  
"Yes, but mistakes happen, people lie, I don't want to talk about it."  
"So you have a daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"How old is she?"  
"4, quick turn here!" Hunter made a sharp turn into the hospital car park.  
Once the car stopped, Sebastian raced to the entrance of the hospital, with Hunter following.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.  
"My daughter, she was in an accident? Rebecca Smythe."  
"Down the left wing, room 417."  
"Thank you, come on." Sebastian grabbed Hunter's arm, pulling him towards the room.

"Room 417, back here, Sebastian." Hunter said as Sebastian ran past the room.  
"Rebecca?!" Sebastian pushed through the door, into the room. "Rebecca?"  
Hunter walked into the room, a small, light brown hair girl lay asleep on the bed.  
"Daddy?" The girl called, opening her eyes.  
"Rebecca!" Sebastian pulled his daughter into a loving hug.  
A moment later a nurse walked in.  
"This is your daughter? She has suffered a fractured arm, she fell from some stairs, she will be alright."  
"Rebecca! Be more careful! I'm so happy you're okay." Sebastian placed kisses over his daughters face.  
"Daddy? Is that your boyfriend?" Rebecca asked, looking at Hunter.  
Sebastian chuckled and Hunter blushed.  
"No, he is just.."  
"Yeah, I am. Hi, Rebecca, I'm Hunter."  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian whispered.  
"Don't you like my pick up line?"  
Sebastian laughed. "Ready to leave?"  
"Yes. Can we get some ice cream?"  
"Of course."  
"Can Hunter come?"  
"I sure will."


	30. csi

**Future Hunter is watching TV and sees an episode of CSI with Sebastian in playing twins**

* * *

**Notes; really short.**

* * *

"What are you watching?"  
"CSI Miami."  
"Awesome, I'm going to make dinner. Should be ready in an hour."  
"Thanks." Hunter smiled to his husband as the TV show's theme song played.  
The starting crime of the show started, a few suspects appeared and...  
"Sebastian?!"  
"Yeah, babe?" Sebastian called from the kitchen.  
"Can you come here for a minute."  
"Hold on."  
"Hurry!" Hunter sat in shock.  
"What is it?"  
"Sit and watch for a minute." Hunter pulled Sebastian onto the couch next to him.  
"No, I have to keep an eye on dinner."  
"Just watch."  
"Fi..."  
"There!" Hunter pointed to the TV screen, showing a younger male that resembled Sebastian to the exact detail.  
"Oh no."  
"That's you!"  
"No, it isn't."  
"Yes it is! I know that ass anywhere."  
"Okay, It's me."  
"And you haven't thought to tell me that you were in CSI.. playing twins?!"  
"It slipped my mind."  
"Sure, sure. Wonder what it would really be like with two of you.. wow." Hunter moved towards Sebastian, smirking.  
Sebastian slipped from underneath Hunter. "Dinners ready."


	31. Hunter's friend

**Sebastian is jealous of Hunter's best friend (who happens to be a girl). Hunter is jealous of Blaine because he's hanging out more and more with Sebastian. The Warblers feel it's time to make an intervention.**

* * *

**Notes; Early-relationship. This is really, really shitty, sorry.**

* * *

"Where are you off to?"  
"Going out with a friend."  
"But we have a date."  
"Oh, Sebastian, I'm so sorry! It's just, she is my best friend and I haven't seen her in months! I promise I will make it up to you."  
"Not a good way to start a relationship, Clarington."  
"I'm sorry, Sebastian! I have to go." Hunter gave Sebastian an apologetic look and left the room.  
"Thought I was your best friend." Sebastian mumbled to himself. He plopped down on his bed, looking around the room. "No fun in here, I will have to make some." Sebastian dug around for his phone, dialing the number for _Blaine Anderson_.  
"Hey, Blaine? Yeah, wanna go out? I was thinking Scandals. No, I was stood up. His 'best friend'. Pick you up in 20? Yep. Okay." Sebastian bounced off his bed, to the mirror.  
_This outfit isn't going to waste. _Sebastian checked himself out once more, before grabbing his keys, skipping out of his room.

"Hey Blaine."  
"Hey Seb."  
"Ready?"  
"Sure am!"  
Blaine slipped into Sebastian's passenger seat and they sped off towards Scandals.  
Sebastian and Blaine spent the night drinking, dancing and tempting other guys.  
By the time it was 11:30pm, Sebastian and Blaine were both too drunk to drive.  
"Blaine, how are we go..ing to get home?" Blaine burped. "We can't get a taxi, we have no money."  
"I'll call Hunter." Sebastian called Hunter, slurring his situation and with a huff, Hunter agreed to pick them up.  
"He wasn't happy, but he is on his way."  
Sebastian and Blaine sat at the front of the bar, until Hunter pulled up in his expensive car.  
Sebastian pulled Blaine up and fell into the back seat, giggling.  
Hunter gave them both a disgusted look, pulling the car out of the dark car park.

"Thank you, Hunter." Blaine smiled, running into his house.  
Sebastian sat up straighter in the back seat, starring at the back of Hunter's head.  
The drive back to Dalton went in silence, Hunter too mad to talk, Sebastian to drunk to have a serious talk.  
"Get out." Hunter demanded, to a half-asleep Sebastian. "Get out!" Hunter grabbed Sebastian's shirt pulling him out of the car, when he disobeyed the order.  
"Calm down, Hunt." Sebastian frowned, brushing the creases from his shirt.  
"Just hurry up." Hunter locked his car and pulled Sebastian by the arm, towards their dorm.  
Hunter threw Sebastian into the room, slamming the door behind them.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! You to a bar, get drunk and you're hanging out with _that _guy more than me!"  
"_That _guy is my best friend! You're the one that blew me off!"  
"I was seeing my best friend I haven't seen in 7 months! I can't always see her, I see you everyday."  
"Best friend? Yeah, sure. I'm sure you two had a good date."  
"What? She is a friend, I'm dating you, idiot."  
"Oh, sure, because our date was so amazing, oh wait... it didn't happen! I thought I was your best friend."  
"Just shut up. I thought you were my best friend, obviously not! I'm so sick of this!"  
The yelling continued for several more hours, before residents of surrounding dorms complained and put the fighting to a pause.

"Did you hear all the yelling last night?"  
"Who didn't!"  
"I'm sure the whole of Dalton did."  
"It's not the first time they have done it."  
A small group of Warblers whispered about the previous night of Sebastian and Hunter's screams.  
"We have to do something about it."  
"Intervention, Warbler's practice this afternoon."

Hunter was pushed into the Warbler's meeting hall by Nick, back up by the rest of the choir group.  
"Hunter?" Sebastian was sitting on one of the leather couches.  
"Ugh, I can't to you, I'm getting out of here." Hunter turned to the door, making an exit. "It's locked, great. What is going on?"  
"I don't know." Sebastian snapped.  
"We have all decided that as co-captains you both need to get along better." A voice yelled from the other side of the door.  
"Nick?" Sebastian yelled back.  
"Yes, me and the rest of the Warblers have agreed that neither of you are leaving the room until you get along, no matter how long it takes."  
"This is bullshit! Let me out!" Hunter yelled, punching the door.  
"The faster you get along, the faster you can get out."  
Hunter knocked his head against the wall and sighed. "Fine." Hunter slowly made his way over to the sofa, sitting next to Sebastian.  
They sat in silence.  
"You going to apologize?" Sebastian demanded.  
"What? Me? You're the one that was got drunk and went to a bar!"  
"You're the one that blew me off!"  
"You'll be in there longer!" A voice warned from the other side of the door.  
Sebastian huffed. "Sorry for going to the bar and getting drunk. It was immature."  
"Sorry for blowing you off, but she is my friend and I haven't seen her in ages. I just wanted you to respect that."  
"You blew me off!"  
"Why are you getting so angry about this!?"  
"I thought I was your best friend!" Sebastian shouted, directly in Hunter's face.  
Hunter moved closer to Sebastian, taking his hands. "Sebastian, I'm sorry. You are my best friend, you're more than that. I am sorry. I'm not yours, though."  
"What, yes you are. Of course you are."  
"Blaine?"  
"Yeah, Blaine is Blaine."  
"You're always around him and.."  
"Wait, you're jealous of him? Blaine? Blaine Anderson?! Ha! Hunter , I'd blow him off any day for you."  
"So he means nothing to you?"  
"He is just my friend, he isn't you."  
Hunter smiled. "So, we're good?"  
"Sure are."


	32. Sebastian's father

**Huntbastian prompt: um, Sebastian's father and Hunter get along well with each other, and Seb's father pretends that his son's behaviour is getting worse and worse and he wants to send him to a military academy. He's freaking out and Hunter is giving him some advice how to survive there and they can see each other once a month.**

* * *

**Notes; Okay, this won't turn out right, but here you go.**

* * *

It was open day at Dalton. Parents, siblings, cousins, any and all kind of family members could be seen around the marble walls of the school.  
Everyone was happy, excited to see their families, except Sebastian Smythe.  
Sebastian didn't have much family, only his dad. Sebastian didn't get along with his dad, at all.  
"Sebastian your dad couldn't be that bad."  
"He is! You're lucky."  
"Not a single member of my family is coming too see me, I'm not lucky."  
"Well, spend the day with me and my dad, see how lucky you are then."  
"Fine, fine."  
Sebastian dressed in his cleanest uniform, made his hair as neat as possible and put on his best behavior.

_11:30pm  
_Sebastian's father arrived late, as usual.  
"Hunter, this is my Father: James Smythe. Dad, this is Hunter Clarington; my roommate and Warbler co-captain."  
Hunter and James hit it off with talks of football, military school and a few mentions of Sebastian's behavior.  
"You have turned out very well then, Hunter." James patted Hunter's shoulder.  
"Thank you, sir. I do try my best to be the best."  
"Sebastian, you could learn something from him."  
"Thanks dad." Sebastian said sarcastically.  
"It was wonderful talking with you Hunter." James nodded before Hunter left Sebastian and his father alone in the hall.  
"Dad, what was that?"  
"He is a great young man, Sebastian. Smart, athletic, sensible..."  
"Not gay?"  
Sebastian's dad gave him a stern look. "Yes."  
"Well he is."  
"Sebastian, I have herd from the headmaster that your behavior has been getting worse. You're grades haven't been getting better, either. Hunter told me a lot of great things about Military school, which I think would work wonders on you."  
"You want to send me to military school!"  
"Yes."  
"I haven't been bad, though!"  
"Sebastian, you're a handful.."  
"You think military school will change that?" Sebastian yelled.  
"Yes."  
"That's ridiculous. Visiting hours are over."  
"See, what I mean. I have been patient with you. I'm going to make a deal with you, if you mess up, do any one simple thing wrong, you're going straight to military school. _Any simple issues, no it's or buts, straight to military school._" Sebastian's dad whispered. "Good seeing you, goodbye." Sebastian's dad quickly left sight, leaving Sebastian confused and dazed.

Sebastian barged through the door of his and Hunter's dorm, punching his fist into a wall.  
"Uh, you okay Sebastian?"  
"No! I'm going to be sent to military school if I misbehave! And it's all because of you!"  
"Sebastian, I didn't mean for that to happen, at all!"  
"I can't fucking do that! I won't survive!"  
"You will, but just behave and you won't have to go."  
"I do behave!"  
"I know, I know."  
Sebastian spent the remainder of the day ignore Hunter and on his laptop researching facts about military school. It looked horrible, Sebastian was going to do his best, be his best.  
"I'm not going to that hell hole." Sebastian whispered, closing his laptop.  
"Coming to dinner?"  
"Sure." Sebastian followed Hunter to the dinner hall, enjoying his meal of Sunday night Mexican, when his name was called.  
"_Sebastian Smythe to the headmaster's office._"  
Sebastian gave Hunter an intimidating look, before taking the shameful walk to the office.

"Mr. Smythe?"  
"Yes."  
"Take a seat."  
Sebastian hesitantly took a seat, across the desk from the headmaster.  
"You father has told me about his decision and I am about to make sure it happens."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You had one more chance, I understand?"  
"Yes..?"  
"You broke it already."  
"What?"  
"One of our maids were taking laundry for your room and found a small hole in the wall, above your bed. Did you or did you not cause it?"  
_Time to man up.  
"_Yes, I did. I didn't mean to, though.."  
"I will be contacting your father immediately."  
Sebastian stood from his seat and left the office. He ran towards his dorm, passing Hunter on the way.  
Sebastian burst through the door, landing on the floor in the middle of the room, sobbing.  
He loved Dalton, he loved the Warblers, he loved his stupid ex-military school boyfriend, he loved his life, now it was going to shit.

"Sebastian? What happened?" Hunter closed the door and quietly approached Sebastian.  
"That's it. I'm going. I'm being send to military school. Hunter, I won't survive."  
"Sebastian, it's going to be okay. You can't really be going?."  
"I am and I can't do it!"  
"You can." Hunter sat on the floor next to Sebastian.  
"They are going to change me, turn me into something horrible."  
"They won't, you're strong and they won't break you. Just don't forget who you are, don't forget what you love."  
"My life is great here. I love Dalton, the Warblers, everyone here, you."  
"Sebastian, we'll get through it together. I will come visit you every month and I will send you letters every week and I will miss you every minute."  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"Don't think about it." Hunter stood up, pulling Sebastian with him. "Come on, you didn't finish your dinner." Hunter held a his hand out.  
Sebastian wiped his face and took Hunter's hand.


End file.
